A day in the life
by Vilya0
Summary: Sirius tastes lycanthropy for a day...and is thankful it isn't for longer.
1. First Chapter

Greetings, dear readers. Now, I won't say this is my first HP fiction so be kind, because you shouldn't, be even more critic. And I won't say English is only my second language so be understanding, because I was assisted by the very kind SongOfStars.

This concept came to me on a sleepless night, so don't look for theories and such. It's all in good fun. And I was influenced by too many fics and authors to name.

I'd like to thank SongOfStars and Moa.Elanor for their preciousssss help.

On with the story!

* * *

**A day in the life**

Chapter 1

_Wednesday, May 16th 1973_

Footsteps sounded in the lifeless library. Had one been present at this hour of night (or of the early morning, whatever suits you), he or she would not have been able to locate the source of the silence's disturbance. Such was the advantage of wearing an invisibility cloak. Sirius, under said piece of fabric, which actually belonged to his buddy James, was making his way through the tall rows of volumes to the restricted section. Discretion was the least of his worries at the moment; the whole castle was asleep, Filch and his cat had auspiciously their hands (and paws) full of Peeves and the odds of Sirius getting caught were negligible. The cloak had been brought along more out of habit than utility.

Neglected has been the purpose of Sirius's doings so far. He was there to research on Animagic. Then where were James and Peter, you might ask. Even though they were trying to achieve it as a group, they had agreed searching on their own would prove more constructive. Doing it during the day would give them away. As would be going as a group. Yes, what they were preparing was to be kept secret. Why? First, because it was illegal. Second and more importantly, because of Remus.

They had informed him of their plan to become Animagi earlier that year. Not a wise choice, reckoned Sirius whenever he thought back on it. Never on a new moon had Remus been so edgy.

"WHAT!"

"I said we're going to become Animagi."

"I think his hearing isn't the issue here, Jamesie."

"No way! I won't let you do it!"

"Calm down, Remmie. Why not?"

"It's way too dangerous. It could go awfully wrong. You could be trapped in animal form . . .Or worse!"

"Danger never frightened us before."

"This isn't some random prank. This is serious!"

"No I am."

"Shut it, Sirius."

"The risk isn't important. We want to help you, Remus, whatever the cost may be."

"Guys, I'm not worth it."

Remus had always shown chronic modesty, caused by his low self-esteem. It was irking at some point, and revolting when you knew it was because he considered himself lower than everyone else, what with his "condition".

"What do you mean "not worth it"! You experience hell once a month. As your friends, it is our duty to help you."

"Sirius, drop it. There is too much at stake. I survive."

"It pains us to see you suffer like you do."

"Have I even mentioned it's illegal?"

"You haven't. And it's better that way. Come on, Rem. Accept our help. We know that deep inside you really want it. Think about yourself for once."

"What matters is that you'll be endangering yourselves for me. I won't have it."

"I believe you underestimate us there, my friend."

"Even if you do succeed, what if I attack one of you during the full moon? I couldn't live with myself knowing I injured you, even worse contaminated you."

"Now listen here Rem . . ."

"No you listen! I know you want to help but it would do more harm than good, trust me!"

"Take a deep breath, mate. We won't do it if you're absolutely positive you don't want us to. But think about it. You would stop biting and scratching yourself, ending up half dead the day after. And you wouldn't pass the night alone; we'd all be there with you."

"I appreciate your concern guys but I want you to forget about it."

With a nod from James, Sirius and Peter, the subject was then closed. Remus should have known better than to trust them on that one. Their little discussion had proved that their lycanthropic friend didn't think himself worth the trouble, but James, Sirius and Peter were determined to show him he did. Besides, they were certain Remus would be inescapably pleased if they succeeded, even if he hadn't expressed it.

And so it was that the three friends were studying Animagic for over two months now. They dedicated each full moon to group research, as there was no possible way Remus could barge in their secret meeting.

Sirius slipped promptly into the restricted section and began scanning through the shelves for some relevant tomes. This task might prove itself long so let me provide you some details while we wait for Sirius. It was 1973; the Marauders were now at the end of their second year at Hogwarts. Last December, they had discovered the terrible truth of Remus' true nature. It had been quite a shock, but in the end it had brought the four of them closer, the secret creating a withstanding bond.

I see Sirius found something possibly pertinent. _Advanced Transfiguration and Metamorphosis_. But where was I? Yes, the discovery. They now knew the reason of Remus's monthly disappearance, and it hurt them to see him come back drained and pained after each transformation. Apart from what their DADA course had taught them, they knew near to naught of what their werewolf friend was going through. He barely spoke about his "furry little problem" at all. What Sirius had retained is that it was agony for Remus each full moon and that he would not wish his curse to anyone, even the greasy git that was Snape. It did intrigue Sirius, as he was a curious 13-year-old lad. His imaginative mind could conceive with ease how it would feel to be a wolf-man, hunting in the woods on a full moon night, searching for a prey. But he also could grasp the gravity of such a plague; the lies, the persecution, the pain . . . Remus, wise beyond his years, always said with a note of melancholy that no one could understand what he went through, even on a daily basis, except perhaps another afflicted. Not that the will wasn't there for Sirius. Comprehension, he felt, was the least they could give him, the poor bloke. So he could share the burden that was rending him slowly. But even that was out of reach. They were giving him support and sympathy but it wasn't enough. That was why they were becoming Animagi, so they would lessen his suffering. They would be there for him, when he needed it the most, on the full moons.

Sirius knew Remus unconsciously longed for interaction with his kin, someone who could really understand. His three human friends couldn't fill this yearning. Nor could Animagi. James, Sirius and Peter would give their best to make him smile and enjoy life none the less.

But was comprehension really out of reach?

It is with those thoughts that Sirius searched through the table of contents of his sixth book (all this talking had given him time to progress in his search). No Animagic in there either. But one spell caught his attention. A very interesting spell. Flipping through the pages, he reached the description of the said spell. He skimmed the text quickly, his innocent curiosity for lycanthropy rising with each line. Very interesting indeed. Picking up his other books (two of them if you need to know), he retired silently to his dormitory. Yes, he would do it. Sirius was one impulsive guy. Besides, he had three full days to prepare himself. Which was more than enough on Sirius's standard.

When he reached his dorm, he threw (silently of course) his newfound books underneath his bed. What a hiding place, you might say; but the three friends knew Remus was too genteel to even consider rummaging through their possessions, including what lay under their bed.

Speaking of Remus, Sirius glanced at the sleeping form of his brown-haired friend. He was very pale, as he normally was two days before the full moon. _Poor chap, he really has it hard_, thought sadly Sirius. Yes, he would do it.

A rational wizard might have wanted to seek advice before attempting such a complicated spell, or to check after effects, or at least to ponder a little more on it than was done, but let us not forget it is Sirius we are talking about. Jumping on his four-poster bed (silently of course), he thought resolutely about what was to be undertaken on the morrow before sinking into deep sleep. Yes, he would do it.


	2. Second Chapter

Hullo again. I see no one has discovered (or wondered) where the title of this story comes from. But I'll give a Pygmy Puff to those who find it. 

I'd like to thank everyone who took time to review! And many thanks to SongOfStars too!

* * *

**A day in the life**

Chapter 2

_Wednesday, May 16th 1973_

When James awoke on that fine spring morning, the first thing he noticed (after putting his glasses on, of course) was that Sirius's bed was empty; which was quite strange considering Sirius was not at all a morning person. He was more of the type to wake up after everybody else, going to his classes half-asleep. But there it was: the proof that Sirius had the capability of getting up at a reasonable hour.

A bit further in the room was Remus's bed, also empty. That, on the other hand, was normal. He was always up and about early, except on full moon days where he tried to make up for the sleepless night to come.

Last in the dorm was Peter's bed. Like Sirius, he got up at the last minute. Which explained the bulge in his covers.

-

At breakfast, their table was uncommonly quiet. Sirius was lost in his thoughts, which was enough to make the three other Marauders gawk.

"Er . . . Sirius?" ventured Remus, once the shock had passed.

"Hmm?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course, why do you ask?"

"You're thinking, that's why," retorted James. "What's wrong?"

Sirius grinned wickedly. "Nothing."

James recognized it: it was the smile he both loved and hated, the smile that meant trouble, the smile that lead to some terrible idea often involving their wands and the Slytherins. "Have another genius plan?" he asked hopefully.

"No, why?" and without waiting for an answer, he flashed once more his devilish grin (which, might I add, made a high number of Hogwarts girls squeal) and left the Great Hall.

"That can't be good," said Remus.

-

During the rest of the day, the only time they got to see Sirius was in class; and inquiring on his whereabouts while, let's say, McGonagall was lecturing them about the importance of the wand movement while changing a toad into a rock, wasn't the easiest task. Though it wasn't impossible, especially when we were talking about the Marauders.

"Sirius!"

"What?"

"Potter! Black! Detention!"

Alright, so it wasn't easy. But they reckoned Sirius couldn't hide forever. They would confront him at some point.

So it was that, some time after curfew, Sirius came in their dormitory, a sandwich and a book in hand. They seized, quite literally, the opportunity.

Remus launched himself on Sirius, pinning him to the wall, while James and Peter aimed their wands at him.

"No escaping this time, Sirius," warned Peter.

"Guys, this is ridiculous," half-laughed the detainee, still trying to free himself from his lupine friend's grasp.

"What is ridiculous is that you're hiding something from us," said calmly James, eyeing suspiciously the book he held. "And what might this be?"

Ignoring Sirius' protests, he snatched the book away._ Illegal Spells and Charms for the Achieved Warlock_ it read. James understood at once.

"What is it?" asked Remus, seeing the startled expression on his friend's face and the sudden lack of struggle from Sirius.

"A mere DADA manual," explained James, smiling sheepishly while handing it back to Sirius. "Let him go, Remus."

Remus obliged but wasn't convinced. "And that explains everything?"

"May I borrow your cloak, Jamesie?" asked gently Sirius.

"Of course you may," answered the said "Jamesie". "Come on Rem, could you help me with this Charms essay?" he added after seeing the werewolf's confused play of feature. Work would certainly distract him from Sirius's going out after curfew and carrying a book on Animagic, or so James thought.

-

Last March had seen the dark side of the moon (1) while May saw its full bright side on the 17th. Unfortunately for Remus, on a Thursday. There he was, on that fateful day, getting some rest when he was brutally attacked.

"REMMIE! Oh Remmie! Rise and shine!"

"Sirius, let him sleep, the poor guy."

But the harm was done. Remus slowly got up, trying to focus on the form of Sirius jumping up and down on his bed, singing "_Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine_" (2) etc.

"What time is it?" the werewolf managed to ask.

"You still have an hour before class starts," said James. "And had this hyperactive freak behaved himself, you wouldn't be wasting sleep time. Let's go Sirius."

Bouncing on the floor, Sirius followed James to the Great Hall, smiling all the way down.

"You know yesterday evening was a close call," said James when they had left the dormitory. "What were you thinking, carrying that Animagic book around?"

Sirius simply smiled and hopped.

"You know Remus is real smart, he could have figured it out. I mean, you with a book? A bit obvious."

Still silence.

"Something is clearly up with you. You get up early, you think, you avoid us. I do hope it is some kind of sugar high, or something temporary."

That smile again. James felt like he was talking to a wall.

-

Sirius looked at Remus's clock (yes, a magic one) on his night table. 11:36 PM. On the 18th. Quite a time span since the last paragraph, right? Not much happened since. They ate, they went to class, then they ate and went to class, and finally ate. Sirius kept disappearing at meals, retreating in empty classrooms to practice the spell he would perform on the morrow and to concoct the potion necessary for it. James and Peter thought he was either researching on Animagic or just being the weird kid he was while Remus remained oblivious and too preoccupied with the moon to give it a good thought.

Sirius had "borrowed" the ingredients for the potion in Slughorn's office with James's cloak last Wednesday. The recipe demanded some exotic content but it wasn't a complex one, though it was illegal. Sirius reckoned it was because it could breach one's privacy, but how useful would it be in ministry court or in solving murders? Obviously, they didn't know what they were missing.

Then, Remus left for his monthly torture while the three others got to work. Sirius showed them the two books he had found on his last stroll to the restricted section of the library, omitting _Illegal Spells and Charms for the Achieved Warlock_ seeing it contained no Animagic material.

The day after was relatively uneventful until Remus came back in the afternoon. Not surprisingly, he went directly to bed. Sirius was then excited like never before since he would finally perform the spell tonight. And now he was tonight. At 11:36 PM to be more precise. In his bed, feigning to sleep. He was waiting to hear James's snores to begin. He was going to do it. Even though it had required time and effort, it would be an experience like none other. Plus he would see what Remus was really going through.

Was comprehension really out of reach? Not anymore.

There it was! The signal! A loud snore rose from Sirius's left. He had the green light. Getting up silently, he went for their dorm bathroom, where he had carefully hidden his material.

Before I go any further, let us make one thing clear. Do not try this at home. I didn't name the ingredients for the same reason as I won't write down the incantation. This spell is illegal, therefore not to be performed by unauthorized witches and wizards like yourselves.

As I was saying, Sirius got out his necessary equipment, which consisted of two glasses, the potion, the book and some cake. Yes that's right. Cake. It was an old spell, created when food was still believed to be directly associated with magic.

Sirius settled himself and his items on the floor beside Remus's bed. Now, to avoid giving you details as to how one can perform the spell, let's get over with this part quickly. Some words were said, some potion was drunk by both (even though Remus was sleeping, Sirius managed to make him swallow some), some cake was eaten and some gestures were made. There.

Sirius kept his hand on Remus's head while concentrating on the date. _May 17th 1973, May 17th 1973_, he kept thinking. Then he wondered what would happen if he aimed for a time in which his friend didn't even exist. Before he could ponder on the question, he felt something strange. As if he was being ripped off his self into oblivion.

He had gone to live a day in the life of Remus J. Lupin.

* * *

1: "Dark side of the moon" from Pink Floyd came out in March 1973. Too good of a coincidence.  
2: "Good day sunshine" from The Beatles


	3. Third Chapter

Hurray for vampirelover! Not only did you know it was a Beatles song, you said it was good! Two Pygmy Puffs! (you may choose the colour) 

I admit; last chapter kind of ended in a cliffy so I thought I'd post this chapter (which is the last one) sooner.

A million thanks to the lovely reviewers, and to SongOfStars!

Enjoy!

* * *

**A day in the life**

Chapter 3

_Thursday, May 17th 1973_

"REMMIE! Oh Remmie! Rise and shine!"

Sirius woke up to something that sounded oddly like his own voice shouting to Remus. He had a splitting headache and he felt sore all over. This was unbearable. He would have to miss class today.

Still, he felt himself slowly sitting and rubbing his eyes.

"Sirius, let him sleep, the poor guy," said James somewhere to his left.

Sirius opened his eyes only to find a perfect copy of himself jumping up and down on his bed.

"_Good day sunshine, good day sunshine_"

Like that would lessen his headache.

"_Good day sunshine_"

Because of his throbbing head, it took him some time to register the fact that he was in front of himself, acting like he had done yesterday morning.

"_I need to laugh, and when the sun is out_"

A stray lock of hair fell in front of his eyes. Dirty-blond.

"_I've got something I can laugh about_"

"What time is it?" he felt himself say. It was Remus's voice that came out, hoarse and full of sleep.

"_I feel good, in a special way_"

Of course.

"_I'm in love and it's a sunny day_"

The spell. He was Remus for a day.

"You still have an hour before class starts," said James. "And had this hyperactive freak behaved himself, you wouldn't be wasting sleep time. Let's go Sirius."

With a final "_Good day sunshine_"(1), Sirius (the other) and James left the dormitory.

Incredible. It had worked. The spell had worked. While trying to wake up completely, Sirius pondered on the extent of his consciousness. He could think freely, so he didn't have access to Remus's thoughts. He could certainly feel physically, all the aching proved it, but emotionally, Sirius doubted it. He had felt some joy while realizing the success of his spell, so that left no place for Remus's feelings. Sirius didn't control his actions, nor what he said, or else he would have told James and Sirius (the other) to get out and let him sleep all day. And he wouldn't have moved at all. This pain was insupportable. How could Remus live in these conditions? Condition, that's it . . .Remus probably suffered like this each full moon day. No wonder he looked so sick, poor chap.

So Sirius was a guest in Remus's body. Splendid. But this was no fun. Everything ached. Sirius wanted out.

He couldn't. He was trapped for a day.

No, he had to do it.

Sirius felt himself get up, sending a jolt of pain through his legs and making his head spin. Had it been possible, he would have cried out and sunk to the floor. But Remus, his teeth gritted, made his way to his trunk and prepared for the classes to come.

A school day was a school day. Spending it in another person's body didn't make it less boring. Especially if it was the second time you were living it.

Sirius didn't even try to pay attention to the professors's rambling, what with his headache and the pounding in his ears. And apparently Remus had problems concentrating too, but he kept on taking notes, while Sirius saw in the corner of his eyes that James, Peter and Sirius (the other) didn't even have a parchment on their desks. Note to self: give a break to Remus from taking notes on full moon days.

-

The day passed uneventfully. Yes, Sirius was seeing life at Hogwarts under a new light, but nothing of importance occurred. He saw Sirius (the other) disappear at meals and grin from time to time while glancing at Remus. Sirius congratulated himself for his lack of subtlety.

Then, evening came. This was the moment of truth. Sirius by now felt extremely sick, light headed and drained. He only wanted to lie down on the floor and die. But Remus made his way to the dormitory, put on some torn clothes under his robes, and headed to the portrait hole.

"_I see a bad moon rising_" he heard behind him.

Remus spun around.

"_I see trouble on the way_" continued to sing Sirius (the other) on a common room comfy chair.

Sirius once again congratulated himself, this time for his lack of tact and timing.

"Must you sing that every time?" Remus asked.

Sirius (the other) simply smirked. "_Don't go around tonight, well it's bound to take your life, there's a bad moon on the rise_"(2)

Sirius felt irritation towards himself. Like this was a joking matter.

Remus only grinned back. "See you tomorrow!" shot back the werewolf good-naturedly.

Even if his friend had took it with a good disposition, Sirius felt bad. He hadn't even seen the worst of it yet and still him singing about it had been so . . .wrong.

Note to self: stop acting like an idiot.

Remus walked through the deserted hallways to the hospital wing, where he met with Madam Pomfrey. Then, they set off to the Whomping Willow. The matron took a stick and poked a knot in the willow's base. It froze instantly. So that was how it worked. Remus had told them where he transformed, but not how to access it from the school grounds.

The werewolf went down the tunnel under the tree, half-crouched. After a long tedious walk, a light appeared at the end of the cave, indicating an opening. Remus slipped through it to enter a small room made of wood with barricaded windows. The furniture was half destroyed.

The Shrieking Shack.

Remus removes his robes and shoes to hide them under a loose plank on the floor. He then made his way through a corridor and up some stairs. Entering what looked like an old bedroom, Remus settled himself on the four-poster bed in the corner.

Sirius was grateful for the lack of movement. It only made the pain worst. He felt he would vomit if he opened his mouth, his head would explode any minute now and his stomach was on fire.

As the full moon neared even more, he became numb with pain and felt the fear and distress Remus surely also felt. Then, sharp knives began to pierce his chest, increasing gradually in force, making him suffocate. For the first time, Remus actually reacted to the growing torment. He broke in cold sweat, curled up in a ball; his breathing became difficult and a sob escaped his lips. A sob of anguish, but mostly of dread for what was to come. Soon he would be a beast. How he hated it. He hated losing consciousness, he hated transforming, he hated the morning after, he hated leaving his friends, he hated what he was, he hated himself! Tears of anger and of repulsion formed in his eyes; he clenched his teeth, a lump in his throat. He felt like dying right now. No more wolf, no more suffering. He longed for nothingness.

But then, the moon began its ascension in the sky. A bloodcurdling scream cut the night's silence as his body burned with agonizing pain. His skeleton, his muscles, everything felt like they wanted to torn themselves out of him, mostly by his throat. Spasms took control of his body; his white-knuckled hands ripped the sheets off the bed. His articulations and bones broke to reform themselves. His knees snapped back. Tears of agony streamed down a forming snout. He sobbed more than he screamed now. The pain was just too much. His hoarse cries changed into howls. With a final convulsion and terrible yell, Remus and Sirius lost consciousness.

-

Remus awoke with a start. Someone was screaming. Sirius. He was curled on the floor, his eyes shut tightly. James was watching from afar, not knowing what to do, while Peter was up on his bed, a scared look on his face.

Only then did Remus notice his mouth tasted odd. Pushing that thought aside for later, he came out of his bed and crouched beside Sirius. As did James.

"Sirius, wake up mate," said James, shaking his friend by the shoulder.

Sirius opened his eyes wide in fear. Seeing James, he recoiled until he hit the wall. Then, he took his head in his hands, rocking back and forth like a scared child.

"What's with him?" whispered Peter.

"Dunno," answered James, slightly hurt by Sirius's behaviour.

Remus reckoned he could give it a try. Pushing aside a glass and an empty cauldron that were in his way, he slowly approached his troubled friend.

"Sirius . . ." he ventured.

Sirius instantly launched himself in Remus's arms.

"Shhh, calm down."

Sirius only clenched tighter at hearing his voice. The werewolf hugged back, uncertain, and looked at the others for help. They only blinked in confusion.

"This isn't normal now, is it?" asked silently Remus.

James shook his head slightly.

"Now Sirius, it was only a dream," murmured Remus.

"No, no, it wasn't, no . . ." choked Sirius.

"Yes, it was, only a bad dream," soothed the werewolf, tapping him on the back.

"No, it was for me, but not for you . . ."

Remus was quite taken aback. "Er . . . would it help if you told me what you dreamt about?"

"Merlin, I don't know how you manage to live like this . . . Oh I'm sorry Rem. I'm so sorry. For everything."

Faltering, Remus glanced up at James, who quietly mouthed "He's gone mad".

"Right" said Remus slowly. "How about you try to get some more sleep?"

He felt Sirius nod on his shoulder. The werewolf watched him climb up on his bed and glance back at him with teary eyes.

Clearly Sirius Black was one peculiar guy.

And they hadn't seen anything yet . . .

-

So it was that, because this story is what it is, Sirius learned a great lesson. One of empathy.

"No taking notes today, Rem! I got it covered."

"Shush! James, Peter! Remus is sleeping!"

"Need help with those books?"

"Come back to us in one piece, there, Remmie! We'll be missing you. Hey I saw you rolling your eyes! I mean it! We'll be waiting for you. Good luck, mate!"

Like Sirius, I hope you did learn a lesson too. No? Oh well.

Just to finish this off nicely: And they lived happily ever after . . . not really, but you know what happened after. Anyway you should. There.

THE END

* * *

1: "Good day sunshine" by The Beatles  
2: "Bad moon rising" by CCR 


End file.
